star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowdaar
Bowdaar, also known as The Killer from Kashyyyk," "Deathmountain," and "Boneshatterer, was a Wookiee who was enslaved as a child and spent 108 years in captivity. During his captivity in Nar Shaddaa, he fought as a gladiator in numerous arenas in the galaxy, and was never once defeated by his opponents. Towards the end of the Cold War, when the political tension between the Old Galactic Republic and the True Sith Empire increasingly strengthened, he met a well-known smuggler who freed him from Drooga's captivity. Biography Early Life Born in the year 3838 BBY of the Old Republic Era, Bowdaar lived on the planet Kashyyyk until he was enslaved as a child. Against his will, he had to fight as a gladiator for his owners. Despite himself losing his family, friends, and had no home, Bowdaar forced into a life of violence, fighting for survival in gladiator arenas from one side of the galaxy to the other. He proved himself to be a very capable fighter. Over more than a century, he served several corrupt owners fought in single combat in more than ten thousand matches against such formidable opponents as rancors, Mandalorians, gundarks and even a Jedi. In all that time he never lost a match. About 20 percent ended up here with a draw or were terminated prematurely by organizers. Also, there were times when his opponents tasks before or during the fight, so that the sweeps only briefly or not at all took place. When the Wookiee defeated the Trandoshan Hunter Karssk on Ord Mantell, he solidified his title as the best gladiator in the galaxy. About 50 years before the outbreak of the Great Galactic War, Bowdaar traveled with his slavers to Ryloth, and was did sensational fight between Bowdaar and the Rancor "Fangmasher". The two hour long discussion led by a complex system of caves. Towards the end as the four tunnels collapsed, more than 70 spectators and the organizers were killed, and Bowdaar succeeded decapitate the rancor, but felt exhausted and slept for three days after his long fight against the creature. Cold War In the following time, Bowdaar was leased as a slave to the Hutt Drooga because the original owner was no longer able to pay his gambling debts. In 3643 BBY, Bowdaar ended up a pet gladiator to Drooga the Hutt to pay off a gambler's debt. He kept Bowdaar in a cage between matches and used him cruelly and pettily. Drooga was annoyed that Bowdaar slew all his opponents too quickly, depriving him of the full entertainment value of the fights. He took many steps to keep Bowdaar at a disadvantage, such as depriving him of any weapons and draining half his blood to keep him weak, and even poisoning him outright. Eventually, Drooga concluded a trade with the mechanic Risha Drayen. She decided to send a famous smuggler, known as "Ace", and Corso Riggs to Nar Shaddaa where they were to meet with the Hutt, to exchange a Shanjaru male for a power plant prototype. When the two privateers arrived on Drooga's palace, they met Bowdaar, who had quarreled with a group Kaleesh. The Wookiee assured "Ace" and Corso that he did not want to fight them. As Bowdaar was attacked by his opponents, they supported him, and slew the numerically superior Kaleesh. Bowdaar, who thanked Drooga's business partners for their assistance in the fight, was ordered back in his cage at the Hutt's command. Since the Shanjaru female had been stolen, Drooga wanted to get involved in trade with Risha only if her partner found the animal and bring it back. After some time, Corso and the "Ace" returned to Drooga to report to him on the progress of the contract. When the wanted two, open in the shadow city, they met Zank Helrott, one of Rogun the Butcher's bounty hunters who wanted to kill the smuggler because of a lost shipment of arms on Ord Mantell. When the bounty hunter prepare to engage the two, Bowdaar stepped into the fight and defeated Zank. Shortly afterwards, the Wookiee was summoned again in his cage, where he received leftovers as food. When Corso and the "Ace" returned the Shanjaru female, Bowdaar stepped forward at the Hutt. As his owner, the debt would not repay, the Wookiee would be owned by Drooga. As attraction his feast Drooga announced its guests a fight between a Gundark and his newest slave. The "ace" and Corso supported Bowdaar while the Wookiee and killed the creature. The victorious battle against Gundark angered the Hutt, so he ordered Risha's friends and Bowdaar to leave his palace. Before leaving Nar Shaddaa, Bowdaar accepted Ace's offer to join the crew, and assured the captain that he will always defend and honor him. Galactic War During his time at the side of his new friend he remembered his former life on Kashyyyk and the survivor's guilt of his people. This privilege was granted another person when Ace saved the Wookiee's life. During a conversation with the "ace", Bowdaar offered the smuggler a gift for his liberation as a slave. The smuggler took this cultural custom on the Wookiee. THroughout the Galactic War, Bowdaar helped Ace in hunting Skavak and the search for the legendary treasure of Nok Drayen in long shadows. They also defeated Rogun the butcher and the Imperial Moff Harridax Kirill. On his travels, he visited many planets and recruited two more crew members, the Mandalorian Zabrak Akaavi Spar savings and the Mon Calamari Languss Tuno. Personality and Traits Bowdaar was a loner and having grown up as a slave owned by one master or another for decades, considered himself to have no home, family or friends. His success in the fighting pits earned his various masters untold wealth, but he never shared in the spoils of his victories. What he did own was the heart and strength of a warrior and an unparalleled will to survive. Behind the Scenes Bowdaar was first mentioned in a The Holonet entry on the official Star Wars: The Old Republic website. His entry has several phrases written in Aurebesh which read "Good luck redhead," "Karssk's Prey" and "Great Feastmaster's collateral." Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Sources *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' Category:Gladiators Category:Kashyyykians Category:Males Category:Residents of Nar Shaddaa Category:Slaves Category:Smugglers Category:Wookiees